


folie á deux

by xxxxxxliar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxxxliar/pseuds/xxxxxxliar
Summary: я буду любить тебя пока не сдашь меня копам
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	folie á deux

Когда они знакомятся, у Джонни под тонкой жемчужной кожей пылает очередная доза (все предплечья в мелких пурпурных бугорках и синяках), а в глазах – тупое желание и бездонные зрачки-колодца, и когда он спрашивает

– Хочешь переспать? – лениво и тягуче, словно деготь, оседая на губах Тэиля, он сам не замечает, как их языки неловко и пьяно сталкиваются.

Тэиль ему не отказывает.

Его губы были со вкусом дыни – от краденой из магазина напротив жвачки или от пахучего кальяна, стоявшего на соседнем столике, – и Джонни целовал их, облизывал и сталкивался зубами, но это было до ужаса приятно, и Тэиль был готов пожертвовать любым Раем, любым Богом, только чтобы это никогда не кончалось. 

– После текилы обычно нужно слизывать соль, чтобы не так жгло, – туманно шептал Джонни ему куда-то в ключицу в темноте очередного бара, а затем

слизывал соль с его языка, содрогаясь и бесстыдно постанывая.

Джонни разговаривал с продавцами в круглосуточных на английском и ужасно расстраивался, когда ему отвечали по-корейски, пах удущающим аксом днем, и таким же душным перекуром – после полуночи, его зрачки были всегда чуть больше, чем среднестатистические, а сердце всегда билось чуть быстрее; 120 (ударов) в минуту, 150 (километров) в час, 6 (грамм) в день, и трое (половых партнеров?) за ночь – Джонни очень любил все подсчитывать – сколько пустых пачек из-под сигарет болтаются у него в рюкзаке, сколько самокруток, чуть ниже – в носке, и сколько брелков у Тэиля на ключах от велосипеда сейчас вторят металлическому стуку бутылок, которые он, словно жонглер, пытается удержать в одной руке, маршем шагая до ближайшей забитой мусорки. Тэиль звонко смеется, потому что Джонни рассказывает очередную глупую шутку, а Джонни – потому что скалит зубы и облизывает небо, покрытое крупинками свежей ангельской пыли и еще немного – кислым пеплом. 

Енхо, – так звали Джонни соседи, мама и, выцветшие подписи гелевой ручкой на еще более выцветших фотографиях под чехлом разбитого телефона, – любит сериал "Друзья", виниловые пластинки и курит травку на балконе по вторникам после ночной смены в магазине на заправке, но и от Енхо вскоре ничего не остается: надписи стерлись под палящим августовским солнцем, соседи съехали, а на смену легкому кайфу пришли ночные тусовки и сомнительные друзья, незаметно пихавшие новую дозу в задний карман джинс, и с довольной улыбкой стирающие сперму с губ в грязных туалетных кабинках. Тэиль не знал Енхо, зато он был до беспамятства влюблен в Джонни – до гробовой доски, до его собственного последнего вздоха и до ближайшей ломки. Джонни же обещал любить его в ответ, пока он не сдаст его копам.

У Тэиля были высокие стандарты, у Джонни – их не было совсем; но между ними десять с половиной тысяч километров, тихий океан и огромная пропасть, и Джонни вечно мурлыкал под нос что-то на английском, пока Тэиль никак не мог привыкнуть к этим булькающим звукам, вылезающим у него откуда-то из-под языка. У Джонни были теплые и грубые руки – по крайней мере, это то, в чем Тэиль абсолютно точно уверен, и что тысячу раз испытывал на себе. Каждый из "друзей" Джонни, с которым он знакомил его на очередных вписках (по сути – просто такие же торчи и диллеры, но Джонни щедро одаривал их твердыми рукопожатиями и обьятьями при встрече) был похож на мерцающую звезду, полную космической пыли и дряни, будто не с этой земли – наркотики и бесконечная выпивка постепенно убивали в них все человеческое, – но Тэиль считал Джонни черной дырой. Первым Джонни всегда здоровается с Марком – щуплым прыщавым подростком, любителем энергетиков и ментоловых противных сигарет, и в первые пятнадцать минут их знакомства он кричит ему на ухо, стараясь перекричать бьющую по вискам клубную музыку:

– Ты нужен ему, – и облизывает губы, откидываясь назад.

– Я знаю, – отвечает Тэиль, просто потому что не находит в себе сил ответить что _он мне, вообще-то, тоже._

Теплыми вечерами Джонни приходил на крыльцо его дома, таскал за собой свой полупроломленный посредине скейт и курил, пока Тэиль не выходил и не предлагал ему ванильной колы. Вместо приветствия он смотрел в его слезящиеся от ветра глаза и проводил пальцем по линии подбородка; это было что-то вроде кодового слова или дружеского рукопожатия, вроде я здесь, я жив, и я пока в сознании. На предложение колы он не отвечал, а затем грубо хватал его за руку, и тащил куда-то, в очередной клуб, на очередную сьемную квартиру, и очень редко – к себе домой, но зато тогда он доставал все свои пыльные диски и колючие пледы, кусал его за ухо, а потом целовал в уголки губ, по-детски и несерьезно; просил его спеть – и Тэиль пел. Какие-то колыбельные, потом напевал безызвестные мелодии с радио, и Джонни все говорил, что он построил бы себе блестящую карьеру в церковном хоре, если бы не был таким ужасным грешником.

Джонни видит девятибалльные штормы в кружке из-под теплого какао и не замечает, что рассыпается на мелкие частички, прямо как та самая кружка, которую он роняет на пол спустя пару мгновений. Тэиль внимательно следит за тем, как его некогда нежная кожа, ощущавшая на себе и жгучее солнце Сеула, и хилое памурное Чикаго, с каждым днем становится все бледнее, и как синяки под его глазами становятся только больше, хотя он клянется, что спит не меньше семи часов – снова глупая привычка считать, – а потом звонит ему в пять утра и дрожащим голосом просит пережить эту ночь вместе и стучится, словно дворняга, в его дверь. Тэиль снова не отказывает ему, и как настоящий лучший друг держит его отросшие локоны, пока он прилежно блюет в раковину (последствия ломки), а потом снова плачет и читает молитвы на родном языке, молясь всем и одному единственному Богу о том, чтобы пережить хотя бы эту ночь.

Они видятся в последний раз в колючем феврале, когда на правой стороне улицы уже видны проталины черной земли, а на левой – сугробы по колено, и Джонни даже не оглядывается, когда переходит дорогу. Он натягивает самую слабую улыбку из возможных, будто это единственное, на что он сейчас способен, и протягивает Тэилю неиспользованный до конца месяца проездной.

– Тебе нужнее, – хрипит он, и снова улыбается, так, что на Тэиля накатывает тревожная тошнота.

Он теперь прячет исколотые руки под слишком холодным для февраля свитером, хотя раньше совсем их не стеснялся, и Тэиль думает, что это определенно что-то значит; они еще немного стоят вместе, Джонни выдыхает над его головой горячий пар, а Тэиль все крутит в руках пластмассовую карточку проездного, даже не замечая, как мягко Енхо целует его в лоб и шепчет что-то вроде прощай.

_Джонни пропадает без вести через месяц._


End file.
